


Snake Jokes

by EmberEpix



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, kagerou project - Freeform, kuroshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberEpix/pseuds/EmberEpix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroha annoying Shintaro with the worst snake puns ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first ao3 post

He opened the door to the hideout as carefully as he possibly could, hoping and praying that no one would be here at this time of the day. He peeked around the edge of the door. Good, no one was here.

After shutting the door he stopped to listen. Was that a TV? Great, just when he thought he’d have time to be alone.

He dropped his shoulders and sighed, Might as well find out who’s here. He ran a hand through his hair and walked towards the sound of the TV.

He stopped right outside the door. Who would even be here?  All of the Dan is usually asleep by now.

He shook his head, this was stupid. He knows all these people so what’s the deal? He poked his head around the corner, after all someone could have very well just left the TV on.

He was about to step out and turn it off until he caught a glimpse of gray headphones.

“Oh god…”

“Hm? Shintaro is that you?”

Run. RUN.

“Oh- Uh… Hi Kuroha…”

He cursed under his breath. There was no going back now.

“What brings you here at this hour? Why don’t you come sit down!” Kuroha leaned over the back of the sofa, blinking his bright yellow eyes over at Shintaro.

Shintaro sighed, “I could ask you the same question. What are you even watching? This show is crap.” He picked up the remote of the table and switched the channel.

“Rude!” Given as Kuroha was much taller, and much stronger, he easily retrieved the remote. The only problem was, he was now completely draped over Shintaro.

Kuroha flipped the channel back, then tossed the remote across the room. “There we go!” He chimed. “You can’t mess with the channels anymore, Shin~”

There’s that damn nickname again. Where did it even come from?

“Suit yourself. This show will just bore you to death…. Alright you can get off me know.” He tried to pry the android off, obviously to no avail.

“No, I’m good. I was cold and you’re really warm, so I think I’ll stay.” He rested his chin on Shintaro’s chest.

“G-Get off!” Even though the room was pretty dark, Kuroha could still probably see how red his face was. Damn it.

Kuroha gave a small hum in response, still not moving.

If only he hadn’t shown up.

Although it wasn’t exactly bad, though he would never admit that. Kuroha was kind of like a human blanket, considering he was taller.

He gave an exhausted sigh and closed his eyes.

“Hey. Hey, Shintaro.”

He opened one of his eyes. Crap, did he fall asleep? “What do you want.”

Kuroha raised his head a bit, “Ene told me a few jokes earlier. She said they were perfect for me~ Want to hear them?”

Oh come on. “Not really.”

“Please~?”

“Fine.”

Kuroha cleared his throat, “Alright… Why did the snake laugh so hard, she cried?”

Shintaro groaned, “Snake jokes? Really Kuroha?”

Kuroha glared at him, “You’re supposed to ask why!”

He dropped his head back, “Why.”

“She thought the joke was _hiss-_ terical~“ Kuroha elapsed into laughter, Shintaro just sighed.

“That wasn’t even funny- And why are you still laying on me!?”

Kuroha playfully wiped the corners of his eyes, “Aah~ Next one. Why couldn’t the snake talk?”

“Gee, I wonder why.”

“It had a frog in it’s throat!”

“….That’s disgusting.”

“Haha!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
